


A Friendly Drink

by VVRoE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nothing but smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVRoE/pseuds/VVRoE
Summary: Samakro is tired of dealing with his crew's bad attitude and decides to solve the problem. Unfortunately, his solution did not quite work as intended.
Relationships: Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Friendly Drink

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted to the internet ever! Hello, world.
> 
> There is absolutely no plot here, just pr0n assisted by alcohol. Hopefully I tagged everything right.

Mid Captain Ufsa’ma’kro was getting distinctly tired of putting down his officers’ minor acts of insubordination towards Senior Captain Mitth’raw’nuruodo. It was frustrating that they failed to see that their lack of professionalism reflected poorly on them, the ship, and him as their former commanding officer, even if he did tend to agree with their sentiments. No one could expect him to be happy that he had been relegated to First Officer on his own ship, but damn if he was going to let anyone know how irate he really was. It didn’t help matters that Thrawn was always proven to be exceptionally competent, even if his First Officer could only see it after the fact, which made him feel a fool. Samakro sighed. He begrudged Thrawn every ounce of the considerable respect he held for him, but that didn’t change the fact that he did actually respect him and he was learning a great deal from him. His officers, though, were clearly missing the bigger picture. They still tried to play their facile political games on his… on Thrawn’s ship and it was unacceptable. Samakro needed to make a statement that he supported the Captain and put an end to his crew’s attempts to sympathize with his plight. He arrived at the thought of inviting Thrawn to his quarters for a friendly drink, and carefully did so within earshot of one of the bridge crew's most prolific gossips. The Captain graciously accepted, and it was done. If nothing else it would give the officer corps something else to talk about for a while and he’d be saved from their whinging.  
The Captain arrived precisely at the appointed time and Samakro was ready for him. He had pulled out his cherished bottle of Csillan brandy for the occasion and poured them each a glass. Thrawn had immediately been drawn to the single piece of artwork hanging on the wall.  
“Ah, a reproduction from Ger’onsi’lore’s purple phase.”  
“I believe so, sir.” Samakro replied blandly, entirely declining to mention that the piece had been left behind by the previous First Officer, now Second, when they had been forced to vacate, as Samakro had for the new Captain.  
Samakro idly wondered what conclusions Thrawn was drawing about the unassociated artwork. He finished off his first glass and hesitated for a moment before ultimately deciding to pour himself another. He topped off the Captain’s glass as well and they sat down on the window seat, the greatest luxury his cabin afforded. The vast starfield provided a backdrop to their rather one-sided conversation, Samakro politely listening to Thrawn explain Csillan art history in excruciating detail. The brandy was making him a bit lightheaded and he vaguely remembered that he hadn’t actually eaten anything today. He found himself tuning out the actual words and just listened to the Captain’s voice, and watched his lips as he talked. A very small, quite unwelcome thought floated through his mind, wondering what those lips would taste like. He shoved that thought back to the depths it had risen from.  
It took him a moment to realize Thrawn had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly. Shit. Had he asked a question? Samakro blinked at him a few times, brain frantically trying to come up with something sufficiently generic to say when he gave up, seized the front of Thrawn’s uniform and mashed their lips together. Thrawn could only be half as surprised at this course of action as Samakro himself. Shit shit shit. He was even more surprised when he felt a cool tongue against his lips, and parted them, meeting the invader with his own. Lightning ran down his spine and pooled in his stomach as the kiss intensified. He had not expected to be shoving his tongue down his Captain’s throat but here they were, and he was rapidly losing his inclination to care. Realizing he still had his drink in one hand, Samakro broke the kiss, and immediately tossed off the last finger of fine, mellow, expensive brandy, and tried to catch his breath. He met Thrawn’s eyes, refusing to be shy despite his intense desire to disappear.  
“Do you wish to continue, Mid Captain?” Thrawn asked, all politeness, taking a measured sip of his drink.  
Samakro nodded slowly, telling himself it was an irrecoverable situation and he might as well make the most of it. Thrawn bowed his head slightly, finished his drink and set his glass on the window sill. Samakro followed suit, and didn’t wait for further instruction. He slid off the window seat and positioned himself between Thrawn’s powerful thighs and set to work on the fastenings of his pants. He very quickly had his Captain’s thick shaft in his hand and wasted no time in wantonly running his tongue from base to tip, pausing to swirl around the slit and frenulum. He took the head into his mouth and massaged it with the flat of his tongue, gripping the shaft firmly. He heard a sharp exhale of breath and found himself wanting to make his Captain break. Anything to destroy his infuriating control. Samakro started to work his way down Thrawn’s considerable length, taking him farther and farther in until he hit the back of his throat. Then he swallowed, and Thrawn moaned, his hips twitching. Samakro pulled back slightly and picked up a rhythm, putting slight pressure on Thrawn’s balls with his palm. He felt fingers weave into his hair, and gave a stifled yelp when his head was jerked sharply back. Thrawn’s eyes glowed dark red as he held Samakro in a predatory gaze.  
“Strip.” he ordered. Samakro gave him an incredibly insubordinate glare but got to his feet and began to take off his uniform, being deliberately slow. The belt and cross-belt hit the floor, followed by his jacket and shirt in an unceremonious heap. He deftly pulled his boots off one at a time without falling over and unfastened his pants. As he pulled them down he exposed his own heavy erection and when he was finally naked he strode over to where Thrawn was sitting, watching him with half-lidded eyes and slowly stroking himself. Samakro seized the front of his uniform and pulled up him and two feet to the right before slamming him back against the wall and brutally kissing him. He took Thrawn’s lower lip in his teeth and dragged his teeth down it, meeting his eyes. Samakro started to undress him, keeping his mouth occupied with a demanding tongue. Once the belt was gone Samakro roughly unfastened his jacket and shirt before pulling them off his broad shoulders and halfway down his arms, effectively binding them. He took the opportunity to lay his hands on Thrawn’s chest, squeezing his pectorals and rolling a nipple between his fingers while slowly scraping his nails down the very well defined abs. Thrawn hissed and struggled to get free of his clothes. Samakro pressed his hips against Thrawn’s, pinning their cocks between their stomachs and started moving against him, feeling their erections slide against each other. He moaned softly into Thrawn’s mouth, not noticing that Thrawn had gotten his arms free until they seized him and spun them around so that Samakro was pressed face-first against the wall, one arms twisted behind his back in a controlling hold with Thrawn’s hot length grinding against the cleft of his ass. He pushed back into the contact, using his free hand to touch himself, smearing the bead of precum on his cock with his thumb and sighing with pleasure.  
“Lubricant?” came a low, husky voice in his ear.  
“Bunk-side storage drawer.” Samakro replied, glad his voice was steady.  
“Get it.” Thrawn said, releasing him from the control hold. Samakro huffed slightly, but went to get the bottle. He looked at Thrawn, shirtless, his pants undone and his cock at full attention, waiting for him to obediently play fetch, and dropped on to his bunk instead, leaning his back against the wall and spreading his legs. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and circled his entrance before slipping a digit in, his breath catching. His other hand went to his neglected length and he stroked himself as he inserted another finger. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he increased the pace, finger fucking himself in time with his other hand. The third finger went in easily and he groaned loudly, half opening an eye to see how Thrawn was reacting to the show. The Senior Captain moved so fast Samakro blinked and he was there, shoving him flat on the bed and pulling his hands away from their tasks. Thrawn pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. Samakro felt the head of Thrawn’s cock at his entrance and held his breath in anticipation. That breath exploded out of him as a curse as Thrawn rammed into him, balls deep on the first thrust. His mind went blank as Thrawn fucked him hard, thrusting deep with long strokes. He vaguely heard his own voice punctuating each thrust with little desperate noises, and took intense pleasure in Thrawn’s low, throaty growls. The tension was building in his core and his back arched off the bed. He struggled vainly against Thrawn’s iron grip, desperate to be touched, his cock bouncing off his stomach with each thrust. Fuck, he wasnt going to last much longer. Thrawn angled his hips and hit that sweet spot just right and Samakro swore again as his nerves sizzled and he snapped. He came hard across his chest in thick ribbons, screaming his Captain’s name and writhing under him. Thrawn didn’t let up at all, pounding into him mercilessly as he sought his own release. He growled as he came, pumping hot cum deep into Samakro with shuddering thrusts. Samakro melted, his muscles twitching uncontrollably as his overstimulated nerves rebelled, his breathing ragged. He smiled smugly upon seeing that Thrawn was in much the same state, though the Captain raised an eyebrow when he caught Samakro looking at him. He pulled out and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Samakro had absolutely no idea what to say or do. The single brain cell that he had left wasn’t up to the challenge. After a moment Thrawn got up and put his uniform back on, taking the time to smooth his hair and straighten his belt. Samakro watched him from the ruin of his bunk, doing his best to look nonchalant about the fact that he had just been fucked senseless by his commanding officer and was realizing that he would very much like to do it again. Thrawn paused at the door.  
“Thank you for the drink, Mid Captain.”  
And then he was gone.  
Samakro punched the wall.  
Fuck.


End file.
